Their Daughter
by hayffielove77
Summary: Effie looked at the paper and held back a scream. "Ashanti Abernathy." Tears started to streak her makeup. She glanced at me. 'Our daughter is not going into those games' AU {Hayffie} 1st fic
1. Chapter 1

_Effie looked at the paper and held back a scream. "Ashanti Abernathy." Tears started to streak her makeup. She glanced at me. 'Our daughter is not going into those games' AU_

 _So excited this is my first THG fanfic and Hayffie is my OTP. I have been wanting to read a story like this and couldn't find it so I wrote it. I hope to post at least once a week. Thank you for reading hope you enjoy. XOXO tkvuk_

"Haymitch..." she croaked.

He looked her in the eyes so intently. Our minds and hearts were connected. "I know."

Haymitch and Effie Abernathy were celebrating not only their 14th anniversary but their daughter Ashanti's 12th birthday.

"What are we gonna do? There has to be some kind of rule. They can't put her name in that glass bowl."

"I know." Haymitch held her close to his chest. "The odds are not in our favor." They stood there a second before Ashanti ran in with her friends. They let go of each other and watched their daughter. _Their Daughter_.

They called her inside and all sang Happy Birthday. Even though it was nothing happy. With The Reaping next month, everyone's nerves were on edge.

"Mama. What if I get chosen." Ashanti asked. Her grey eyes were so serious. She looked between her mother and father.

Effie forced a smile. "You won't get chosen honey. Your name is only in there once. This is your first year. Don't worry." Her face was covered in Capitol crap but Ashanti could still tell her mother was scared.

"You're right. Even if I did, I would win." She hopped up onto the sofa and grabbed a roll of wrapping paper. Her father got up and grabbed a similar tube. "I'm pretty good at fighting you know." The two of them bantered back and forth until the 'sword' 'slashed' Haymitch's throat. "See. Told ya."

Haymitch lay in awe of his daughter. She had fit in the length of his forearms and now she was beating him in his own game. He couldn't help but laugh. "You know what sweetheart?"

Ashanti put the roll down. "What?"

"THIS!" Haymitch screamed. He lunged for her and landed on top of her. "Gotcha now."

There was an eruption of laughter from the living room. That was a truly happy time. One of the only ones left.

"Today's the day Ash." Haymitch whispered.

"Today's the day Dad." She repeated.

The three of them looked at each other and Effie tried to smile but couldn't muster it. The had a group hug and started to walk. They walked through Victor's Village, through the Seam, and ended up behind town hall. Effie entered from the back of Town Hall so she had to part with her baby. "Mama." Ashanti cried.

"Shhhh. No tears dear. Where are your manners? I love you so much my darling. I will see you soon." Effie and Ash held eye contact for about a minute when Effie broke it and started to walk.

"Come on Ash. You can't be late."

Haymitch and Ashanti trod. She watched the mud get on her boots and the smoke-tinged air hit her face. She prayed to whatever God was out there listening that her name wouldn't be chosen. She stopped when they made it to the registration desk. "This is where I leave you." Ashanti started to let tears fall from her face one by one. Haymitch held her close. "No tears, remember. I will be right up there." He gestured to the Victor's box. "I am here." He pointed to her heart. "I love you." He kissed her on the forehead and sighed. She hugged him weakly and got in line.

Ashanti was waiting in the queue and turned to look back at her father. He was crying. He had never cried a day in his life. He turned and started walking. This made it real. There was no going back.

1st chap done! Please r&r. If you read please review even if you just send a smiley face. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! So after writing this chapter, I decided to raise Ashanti's age to 15. I think that it may come as more of a suprise to the family if she is chosen after 3 years of not getting picked._

 _I had so much fun with this chapter. I couldn't wait a week to post it. Thank you to the 117 of you who read my story, 5 of you who reviewed and 5 who favorited._

 _I will try and get a new chapter up in the next week!_

 _R &R_

Ashanti stood with her best friend, Nahla. The two of them had been through everything together. And now, this, together. They knew they were more than friends but that was not allowed. They knew that if someone found out, they would both die. So they kept their secret. The two of them held hands in the first section of girls and stared straight forward. Ashanti glanced at her 'best friend' and sighed. This could be one of their last encounters. But she put it out of her mind as quick as it came in when her mother stepped to the middle of the stage.

Effie had become more sympathetic during The Reaping. After the attempted Rebellion, she was allowed to start living in 12. That was when she realized what it did to families and children. She was required to play the video and say a certain speech but she always added parts about how she was truly sorry that this was happening.

Effie's makeup was done perfectly but her face was solemn and scared. "Ladies first." She plunged her hand into the glass bowl and plucked one name out of the masses. You could see her hands shaking from a mile away. Her bright blue dress shone in the sun and her white wig was piled on top of her head. She glanced at Haymitch. He nodded for her to open the folded paper in her hand. She opened it. Effie looked at the paper and held back a scream. She dropped the paper to the ground. "Ashanti Abernathy" She whispered.

Nahla let go of Ashanti's hand. Ashanti stared at her mother. Her heart started to race. She wanted to go somewhere else. Somewhere not in the middle of her district. Somewhere no one was watching her, waiting for her to move. She shot a terrified face to her father who was shaking and doing breathing exercises so he wouldn't lose his temper. The girls made a clear path for her to walk up to the stage. She walked slowly up the stairs. Effie was waiting and gave her a hug. "I am truly sorry Ashanti. May the odds be ever in your favor. And now onto the boys."

Effie drew a name out of the transparent dish. "Haydrian Alderam." The boys gasped. Haydrian Alderam was the most popular boy in 12. He was athletic, smart, and kind. He knew everyone's name and helped those in need. Haydrian had dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. They shone like the ocean. He had an offer to become a Peacekeeper. He had a chance to get out of 12. But he was 18 and his birthday was in 4 days. He was so close.

Haydrian made it up to the stairs and Effie gave him a hug. Haydrian then stood by Ashanti and he hugged her. But a real hug. Not a phony side hug, a hug that makes you feel warm inside. They had been friends for years. They would run around the woods with each other. "The tributes from District 12."

Effie walked into Town Hall followed by Haydrian helping Ashanti then by Haymitch, Katniss, and Peeta. The doors closed and Effie led Haydrian to his Goodbye Room. The got to Ashanti's and Effie fell to the floor. Ashanti ran to her mother sobbing. Haymitch held the two of them in his arms for what seemed like hours until the peacekeeper told them they had to do some business outside. They parted ways as Effie and Haymitch walked through the big wooden door.

It seemed like forever until someone came barreling in. Nahla came running through the door and before Ashanti had a moment to think, Nahla kissed her on the lips. They stood with their foreheads touching and hearts racing. "I love you. You have to win. You...you can fight. I've seen you and Haydrian in the woods. You both can win."  
"I love you too. I promise I will try. I will come home." They held each other until the guard pulled Nahla out.  
"Be safe!" Nahla yelled.

Ashanti knew that those were the last words she would ever hear from her girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

HEYYY! I'm sorry I haven't posted in my time frame. I honestly just got a little busy so I wrote an extra long chapter. I want to thank Ellana-san for giving me some pointers. You should go check out her acct. I also took some inspiration from the song Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. She wrote this song for the original Hunger Games so I thought it fitting to add to a Hunger Games fanfic. Also Thank you for reading!

Ashanti stood motionless in the middle of the room. Nahla was gone.

Ashanti and Haydrian met again in a slightly bigger room after about 20 minutes of family and friends in and out. They met eyes and spoke softly. "What are we going to do?" Ashanti looked up at him and thought about the upcoming games.

Haydrian held his arms out for an embrace and Ashanti agreed. He held her close like Haymitch did. He held her like they were frozen in time. "We are going to win." That was when they both realized they had a lifelong ally to get to the end.

Peacekeepers came in and asked Ashanti and Haydrian to pick 2 mentors each. He told Ashanti she was unable to choose her father. But Haydrian chose Haymitch in a heartbeat. He and Ashanti spoke and decided that they only needed 3 mentors. Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch. There were a 5 other victors from 12 but he and Ashanti were only comfortable with those three. The peacekeeper nodded and informed the victors.

They held hands as they boarded the Capitol bound train. Effie entered first followed by Haydrian and Ashanti who took one last look at their home. The place they loved so dearly. The life that was terrible but one that they took for granted. They both took one long breath of air and walked up the stairs and into the train car.

They entered the train in the dining car and Effie motioned for them to sit. Haydrian pulled the seat out for Ashanti but Haymitch pushed him out of the way. No boy was going near his baby. Effie shot him a death stare and he shot one right back. Once everyone was seated, Katniss began speaking.

"So...you got reaped." She was playing with a knife on the table. She sniffed and sighed, "I'm not going to say I'm sorry, how sad I am for you. I...we," She gestured to Peeta and Haymitch, "We are going to show you, teach you, train you, how to win."

It was then that Peeta spoke. "I know you guys know how to hunt and kill. When Haymitch told us he was having a kid we knew she would excel in fighting and hunting." He made eye contact with Ashanti. "And you," His eyes darted to Haydrian, "the moment I saw you in the bakery I knew you could hunt. I've seen you in the woods. Running. Hunting. You're good."

"Thanks. But I'm not that good. Breaking the law to train isn't something to be proud of."

"Of course it is. You guys are headed into an arena with 22 other kids. Kids that aim to kill. Breaking the law may be what you need to stay alive." Katniss added.

Ashanti spoke for the first time. "So how do we stay alive? Do we run away or towards the Cornucopia. Do we hide out or do we hunt. Do we get allies or do we fend for ourselves. Aunt Katniss, Uncle Peeta, Dad. We chose you not because I know you or because I care about you. We chose you because you were the ones who won your games with no mentor," she motioned to her father, "and with a….drunk mentor." she motioned to Katniss and Peeta.

Learning about her father's past was hard for her to comprehend. She had a father who hadn't touched a drop of alcohol in 20 years. She had a father who was always there for her. Not some drunk who let 46 kids die without mentoring them. Not a killer who won the games by letting 47 other people die. She and her family never spoke about it.

Haymitch looked at his daughter. He looked at her and told her it was okay. "You and Haydrian are fast. You both have to make the decision together but I believe if you two run with all you got….you'll make it. As for hide vs. hunt: you do both. You hide when necessary and hunt when necessary. You get as many allies as you want. It is up to you but in the end you both have to watch those 'allies' die if you want to win. In my opinion, you two should stick together just the two of you but it isn't up to me. This game isn't ours to play. It's yours. Don't be another fucking pawn in their game! But whatever you do, stick to the rules. You cannot under any circumstances try and outsmart the system! Do you hear me?" It was obvious Haymitch was trying to put aside his emotions as they were all over the place. Haymitch tilted his head back and bit his upper lip. He sighed and aggressively pushed himself away from the table. He tried to stand but fel back into his chair. His eyes glossed over.

"Where's Maysilee? Where am I? I want to see Maysilee! Where's my brother? Finn! Finn where are you? Where is my brother. Bring me to him. Stop! Don't hurt me please. Stop! Don't touch her! Don't! Get your hands off my daughter! Ashanti! Stop hurting her! Stop! What are you doing to her? Get away!" He yelled. His arms were flailing reaching for anything within reach. His voice was raspy from screaming. Haymitch was having an attack.

They all had bouts of remembrance of the horrors of the Capitol. Haymitch, Katniss and Peeta had attacks due to trauma in their respective games. But Effie. Effie had only had them since the failed rebellion. After the Katniss and Peeta won their games, there were rumblings in some of the districts. It was rumored that Haymitch was working with Plutarch Heavensbee, the head of the rebellion. Plutarch was executed. But Haymitch and his 'family' were taken for 'questioning.' Haymitch, Katniss, Effie, and Peeta were tortured for information they didn't have. As a result, they offered the victims one appeal each. Katniss and Peeta appealed to be live in the woods. But just before that, Haymitch had proposed to Effie. They appealed to live in 12 together. But even so, the attacks still came.

They all had attacks and knew how to handle them. (Except Haydrian.) They stood up slowly from the table. Effie and Ashanti both started towards him. Effie motioned for her daughter to sit but she didn't. Ashanti got to Haymitch first. She got on her knees to be level with him. She grabbed his hand and held it tight. She inhaled and began to sing.

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now, come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound." Her voice sounded like a breath of fresh air. It was as if they asked the most beautiful birds to come and assist her in non-existent harmonies that appeared with her voice. They were taken aback because she had never sung this song. Effie always talked Haymitch through them with the good things in life. She mostly spoke of Ashanti and how she was growing. But always told him, "You're safe and sound my dear."

"Don't look out your window father, everything's on fire, the war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold onto this lullaby even when the music's gone. Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now, come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. Look at me dad. You're safe and sound. We're on the train to the Capitol. Come on Dad. It's me. Ash. Your daughter, Ash. I'm 15 you know. I'm going to be 16 in 3 months. You're safe. You're safe." She reached her shaky hand out to touch his face and it was wet with tears. It had been 5 months since she saw her dad cry. He had stopped shaking and his eyes rolled forward. His breathing steadied.

Everyone in the car had a different reaction. Katniss and Peeta had fallen to the floor holding each other. They were breathing heavily and their foreheads were touching. Haydrian stood next to his chair and he just stared at her. Effie's makeup was streaked and dripping from tears. She had cried so hard, her wig was askew.

'How' was the only word she managed to say through the sobs.

"I wrote it. For your attacks." Her eyes moved from person to person as to say she wrote it for all of them individually. "I know how hard it can be to help you snap out of it. You get violent. It wasn't safe. And with the rumblings again, they are getting worse. It was too dangerous to try and talk you out of it anymore. I needed to do something to help." They all looked at her and nodded slightly as to say it helped them all.

"I'm back, sweetheart." Haymitch gasped. 

_What did ya think? Share your thoughts in the reviews!_


End file.
